This application relates to a set of wheels that can mount onto a step ladder, either a folding step ladder or an extension ladder that can be used to transport the step ladder from place to place support the outer end of the ladder. Specifically, a plate can be permanently fixed to one side leg of a ladder, with a wheel set or assembly removably mounted on the plate, so the wheels can be removed for storage or when not wanted on the ladder.
Various wheeled dollies have been used for different types of ladders and other equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,993 illustrates a ladder dolly used in connection with ladders having hollow rungs opening to side rails of the ladder.
Folding step ladders and some extension ladders have solid side rails and rungs, and the present device is useful for such ladders.